Thorjic Stoneshield
Thorjic Stoneshield Thorjic Stoneshield is a Dwarven Ranger originally from Icewindale who could be anywhere at any time. He’s traveled widely and has been a great friend or a terrible enemy to many. Thor has problems dealing with authority and is most comfortable alone, or in control, though if the leader can put up with constant badgering, they may find a very useful scout in the brawling dwarf. Thorjic is a fierce warrior who has seen many campaigns for his young age, but he believes in the sanctity of life, and the power of choice for most of the creatures that walk Faerun. Thor does not trust easy, but when he does, he sends loyalty with it. It would take a very large golem to keep Thor from taking a javelin or three for a true friend. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Good |patron deity = None |languages = Common, Dwarven, patches of Elven, spoken in various dialects from all over western Faerun. He knows some Gnomish and Undercommon, but just enough to survive, a few nasty words in Draconic, and is very good at mimicking accents. }} Personality Thorjic is a dwarf, and that statement alone has a series of connotations that come along with it. Thorjic adheres to many Dwarven stereotypes: he loves a good stout, eats like a pig, has one hell of a Strawberry Blonde beard, and can fell a foot thick tree in three swings, and nearly any orc in one. Thorjic however, is not a caver like most of his kin, and feels just at home deep in a forest as he does in a well carved subterranean cavern. Thorjic is also unlike his flesh and blood in his cynical and sweeping sense of humor with which he lampoons everyone and everything around him. Thorjic enjoys nothing more than travel, the simple act of going from one place to another, aiming for a destination, and the reward afterwards of rest and relaxation is what he lives for. In others, Thorjic looks for a good heart above all else, cruelty is completely unacceptable in his eyes. Hippocricy and lying are two things that he will not tolerate. Generally, Thorjic is good mannered, and willing to let most faults slide. He believes that the most he can do for the world is be the best person that he can be, and that forcing his ideals on others is one of the worst things he can do Appearance Thorjic stand four feet tall, and weighs one hunded and fourty eight pounds. He has thin strawberry blonde hair, about a foot long in his head, and half a foot long on his beard. He has a harsh face, and thick bushy eyebrows, and usually keeps his hair tucked into a series of leather braces. He has a series of scars on his hands from owl bites. History Thorjic spent his beardless years as an honorable member of the Battlehammer clan in the north under the protection of Bruenor Battlehammer in the Clan’s caverns near Tentowns in Icewind Dale. He was always considered to be a strange boy, preferring drawing and exploration to blacksmithing and rockhewing. Once he grew a beard, Thorjic spent most of his time wandering the Dale, learning the Flora and Fauna of the area, even getting several lessons in tracking from the Barbarian tribes that lived in the plains around Tentowns. He met Tace three years before he left Icewind Dale, coming across an owlet that had hopped the nest too early. He attempted to find the creature’s nest, but the high winds blowing off the plains had blown the creature far away from it’s landing place. With dark approaching, Thorjic took the owlet in, and in feeding her that night, earned the first of thousands of bites that cover his hand to this day. After leaving Icewind, Thorjic moved around Faerun, traveling mostly on the coast, and going as far south as Chult, and as far east as Cormyr. On his path he dealt his own form of justice, preventing death when he could, and providing as much freedom as he could to as many as possible. In his efforts he would often get tied up in the law. However he makes it a practice to never kill lawmen, as they are often just doing their job. Thorjic is not opposed to making piles of money, but finds himself giving away gold exactly as fast as he makes it, so he remains where he has always been, right on the edge of adventurer poverty. Character Sheet To be completed. inventory: A Chain shirt, a pair of dwarven waraxes, heavy crossbow with twenty bolts, a backpack, a bedroll, a winter blanket, 50 feet of hemp rope, a black cape, a bullseye lantern, and three days worth of rations. combat style: Thorjic fights with two axes, one in each hand, swinging hectically, and circularly, using the kinetic energy his built up, rarely stopping or defending, and often using his opponent's energy against him. magic: Thorjic's refusal to worship any god has bereft him of his divine powers. ability: Thorjic is a good climber, has an excelent jump, is particularly knowledgeable in dungeoneering, geography, and nature, a perceptive listener in the wild, and a crafty sneaker and hider, proficient at searching, and spotting, and a decent survivor, and adequate with a rope. Thorjic is particularly effective at killing giants, having hunted them for many years, he also moves exceptionally fast in the woods, is an exclelent tracker, and can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. He also has a female great horned owl named Tace for his animal companion. Thorjic has fought with his twin dwarven axes for his whole life, and so is exceptionally proficient with them. He has also been known to chop one enemy in half, and then cut into another. He can also load his crossbow exceptionally quickly. Category:Shield Dwarf Category:Chaotic Good Category:Ranger Category:Inhabitants